


[Podfic] The Double Bottom Line

by miss_marina95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Sam sneaks a look at his brother's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Double Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Double Bottom Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185378) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/4381.html) on my livejournal. Thanks again to keerawa for letting me podfic here amazing story!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:08:05

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bSPN%5d%20The%20Double%20Bottom%20Line.mp3)  or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bSPN%5d%20The%20Double%20Bottom%20Line.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ MP3 ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/double-bottom-line) or [ M4B ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/double-bottom-line-audiobook)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
